Taking Care of the Cat
by Nightcrawler's Shadow
Summary: cheesy title When Kitty gets sick, guess who's there to take care of her?


Disclaimer: No.

A/N: Quick shout out to Crystal Persian, who was able to pretty much predict/foresee this one shot.

"Get yer fuzzy ass in gear Kurt! School starts in an hour!" Rogue yelled at Kurt as she passed his door. Said fuzzy elf groaned and huddled into a tighter ball under the covers of his bed.

Rogue sighed, hearing no movement from the younger mutant's bedroom and headed back to the room she shared with Kitty only to find that her friend was also still in bed.

"Aw come _on_ not you too!" Rogue, and not caring what would happen, yanked the covers off her roommate, causing Shadowcat to roll off her bed to the floor.

"Good, you're up." Rogue said in an overly sweet voice. "Now you can go wake up Kurt too." Rogue left the room and her groaning friend behind.

Kitty rubbed her head carefully, she felt awful and it had nothing to do with being forced from her bed.

Her body was stiff, her arms and legs felt heavy while her head pounded and her throat was so sore she wasn't sure she'd be able to talk.

Carefully standing, she grabbed the bedpost as her vision swam, she'd give anything to go back to bed but decided she could make it through the day.

"Hurry if you want breakfast!" Jean called as she passed the doorway.

Kitty's stomach flipped uncomfortably at the thought of food, so moving slowly she got changed and ready for school.

Remembering Rogue's words, Kitty shuffled down the hall to her best friend's room.

Without knocking she phased through the door, before wishing she hadn't.

"Keety!" a barely dressed Kurt disappeared in a flash of black smoke as Kitty blushed, covering her eyes.

~_Great, I feel like crap, and then I walk in on my best friend in his boxers. ~_ Not that she was complaining too much, the elf, for all he ate, had an amazing body.

"Uh, sorry Kurt, I thought you were still in bed." She had no idea where he was, but she wasn't about to start looking.

Kurt's voice came from above her, making her decide he'd ported up to the chandelier, "N-no problem Katze, but vould you mind?"

"Right, sorry." Kitty fled back through the door, leaning back against it, that cursed blush of hers continuing to color her cheeks.

After a few minutes she moved from the door just as Kurt opened it, she was interested to see that his cheeks had a slightly purple tinge from his blush.

She looked away, still embarrassed, "Um, sorry, again..."

Kurt stuck his hands in his pockets and gave her a slight grin, he wasn't too embarrassed, it wasn't like she hadn't seen him in his swim suit before right?

"No problem, I have nothing to hide." He added the last bit with a smirk.

Kitty shoved him playfully, a small smile on her face.

Nightcrawler continued to grin and wrapped a companionable arm around her shoulders, "C'mon." She dutifully walked with him and Kurt grew concerned when he felt how much warmer she was compared to normal.

"Katzchen, are you feeling alright?" she nodded.

"Totally!" her reply was layered with forced perkiness and Kurt frowned.

"Maybe you should stay home." She brushed it off.

"No I'm fine." He was about to reply when they reached the kitchen.

They didn't have another chance to talk as Kurt pretty much consumed his body weight in food and Kitty forced herself to eat a piece of toast with jam and a glass of milk, just to convince Kurt she was fine even as her stomach rebelled.

Throughout the entire day she felt the urge to curl up somewhere and die, but forced herself through Calculus, Biology, and Study Hall until it came to Lunch, where she was met with an unusual sight.

Everyone else was there, Rogue sitting with her Goth friends, Evan with the other skateboarders and Scott and Jean were sitting at a table together looking like the love struck couple they were, but she couldn't find Kurt.

Looking around, she suddenly decided that the smell from the kitchens was too much and fled outside where barely any other students had chosen to eat as the weather was steadily becoming cooler.

Kitty shivered but was glad to breathe in the fresh air.

Hugging her arms around her to stay warm she traveled around the building to a small grove of trees.

"Katzchen?" she looked up to see Kurt lounging in the branches of one of the trees.

She gave him a small smile, "Hey, aren't you hungry?" Dumb question, but it was politer than demanding to know why he was out here instead of inside.

He grinned, "Already ate." Using the acrobatic skill that was the envy of many people he dropped from the tree to land on his feet in front of her. "Vhat about you?" she shrugged.

"Not really hungry." He shook his head.

"Vhat's vrong Keety?" she sighed but shivered again as a cool gust of air traveled over her.

Seeing her shake, Kurt came forward and wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her. Kitty immediately felt warmer, burrowing her face in his chest and drinking in the warmth of his body.

"I just want to get through the rest of the day, okay? I'm feeling a little off." She tried to put it off as nothing but Kurt wouldn't have that, deciding instead to swing her around onto his back.

Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck in surprise as Kurt scaled the tree up to his previous resting place, where he stopped to swing her back around in front of him, then sit down with Kitty on his lap.

If Kitty had any complaints about the arrangement, she didn't voice them as Kurt wrapped his arms back around her thin form and warmed her even more.

She gave a soft sigh and leaned against him, relaxing in his embrace.

They laid together, Kitty half dozing and Kurt leaning back against the trunk of the tree, gently stroking her hair, a blissful smile on his face.

He loved moments like this, when it was just the two of them, they were in their own world and nothing could break through it. Nothing else existed or mattered, and he could pretend for a moment that they were just two people, two friends, not two mutants or two X Men.

It was these moments he cherished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she got home, Kitty wanted nothing more than to throw back some cold medicine and go to bed, but unfortunately, Logan had chosen that day to have a Danger Room session.

Today's training: group singles. They'd go in groups, but would have to fend for themselves.

First, the boys would go in together, then the girls.

The male session went off without a hitch, Kurt was at the top of his game, dodging, bamfing, flipping and fighting with precision that even Logan cocked an eyebrow at.

Then, it was the girls' turn.

It started off well enough, Kitty phasing and dodging as best as she could while Jean and Rogue did their own thing.

Kitty jumped to the side to avoid a shot fired at her, instinctively falling into a roll.

She groaned as the pounding in her head renewed, but forced herself to her feet, shakily.

Up in the observation room, Kurt's eyes remained glued on her, his sharp vision taking in the frailty that was obvious to him.

Shadowcat took a breath, ready to face the sim, but black spots danced in front of her vision. She raised a hand to her head as her legs collapsed beneath her and her world went black.

Logan was the only one quick enough to notice the change in Kurt before he ported. The blue boy went ridged, a growl fell from his throat, his tail whipped around and hit Scott in his chest, causing the taller boy to fall back with stunned expression on his face and Kurt's normally bright golden eyes flashed with fear, worry and anger.

Nightcrawler reappeared down in the Danger Room next to Kitty just as a metal tentacle came around in an attempt to knock him over. He snarled and fell into a hand stand, kicking the offending piece of machinery hard enough for it to go flying backwards.

He glared after it but bent and picked up Kitty with ease before porting away. The people in the Observation Room gaped at the place from where they'd just disappeared.

"Uh, what just happened?"Evan questioned.

Logan shook his head. "Well, I owe Hank fifty bucks." Typical really, he should've known Kurt would go all protective on Kitty.

He trusted Kurt would take care of Kitty and settled back to watching the other two girls complete the simulation, but he couldn't stop himself from worrying about the Half-Pint.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt and Kitty reappeared in his bedroom where he gently laid her down on his bed.

She was shaking and a cold sweat was appearing on her forehead.

~_A little off. If this is a little off I'll chop off my own tail. ~_

Keeping the annoyed growling to a minimum, he went to his bathroom and wet a face cloth with cool water. Squeezing out the extra water he went back to the bedroom and sat next to Kitty, carefully dabbing her face.

Her eyes eventually fluttered open, and when they did she groaned.

"A _leetle_ off?"

She turned her head to see Kurt sitting near her; the change of view also showed her that they were in his room.

"Kurt? What happened?"

"You fainted." He stated clearly.

She tried to sit up, but Kurt forced her back into the pillows.

"You aren't going _anyvhere_." His eyes flashed with protectiveness and she relaxed.

"Okay." She said with a defeated sigh. "Can I at least have a shower or something?" the fact that she was quite uncomfortable in her X Men uniform also brought to light that she would need a change of clothes.

He nodded and helped her stand. She gave him a grateful smile. He grinned back before bamfing them to her room, knowing she would prefer to use her own soap and toiletries.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He stated before bamfing away, allowing her to undress and step into a steaming shower.

She dried herself off after cleaning herself up and stepped into a pair of short shorts and a tank top. She had just finished brushing her hair when Kurt reappeared.

He gave her a smile to which she returned a tired one of her own.

He could see her struggling to stay upright and wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on." He ported them back to his room where she quite gratefully crawled under the covers.

"Kurt, I can't take your bed permanently, you need to sleep too. I can just sleep in my own room." The blue mutant shook his head.

"Nope, not going to happen. I'm taking care of you, got it?"

"But-" She opened her mouth to argue but he covered it with one hand.

He smiled, "No buts."

"Well, you'll get sick too then." She finally got out past his hand.

He shook his head, "Nope, remember a few weeks ago when I was _really_ under the veather?" Kitty did remember that, and under the weather was putting it nicely. The poor elf had had a fever, couldn't eat without being sick, couldn't stand thanks to his center of balance being thrown off and had an awful headache.

She swallowed, "You think I caught _your_ cold?"

He nodded, "Pretty sure, actually, this is just how I started out."

She sighed and fell back against the pillows, "This sucks."

He nodded, "Yep."

With a sigh, she resigned herself to her fate, "So you'll take care of me?" he grinned again, "You von't be out of my sight much Katzchen."

~_Well at least one good thing came out of this. ~_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, Kitty was feeling the full effects of her flu. She couldn't stand, couldn't eat, her forehead burned and she was subject to a headache that had her ears ringing.

She groaned as her stomach flipped yet again, behind her Kurt held her hair back. Most recently, she'd fallen to worshipping the toilet, but Kurt never once left her side.

He gently rubbed her back, his tail snacking around to the front to do the same gently with her stomach. It actually worked and Kitty felt her stomach calm finally.

Kurt carefully picked her up and walked her back to tuck her into the bed. The room was pleasantly dark to give her eyes some rest, but Kurt could still see as well as ever.

He carefully situated her in the bed and she welcomed the warm embrace it gave her.

"Kurt?" her voice was hoarse.

"Yes Katzchen?" he leaned down beside the bed.

She smiled slightly when she saw his bright, familiar eyes. "Can you get me a glass of water please?" he nodded and backed up before bamfing away.

He reappeared in the kitchen, the sounds from dinner coming in from the dining room.

Paying them no attention, he filled a glass with water and grabbed a can of ginger ale, while his tail looped around an apple. He hadn't sat down for a long meal with everyone else for a while, but that didn't bother him. He just ate small snacks throughout the day and would sit down in the middle of the night while Kitty was asleep and eat whatever leftovers there were.

He ate half the apple in one bite and finished it in another before bamfing upstairs.

Kitty hadn't moved from her position, but she stirred when he set the ginger ale down on the side table.

Her normally crystal blue eyes were fogged as she opened them and Kurt decided that he'd do anything to get her better if only to see them bright and clear once again.

Nonetheless, he gave her a soft smile and helped her sit up to drink the water. It wouldn't upset her stomach and neither would the ginger ale, he knew from experience.

She fell back to sleep the moment her head hit the pillow and he gently pushed her hair from her face.

Luckily, she was already showing signs of getting better and Nightcrawler knew that all that was left was to wait it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty woke up and blinked at the ceiling as it didn't spin.

Carefully, she sat up, nearly screaming in joy when the walls stayed where they should.

Looking around, she failed to find Kurt, but jumped slightly when she heard a soft snore next to her.

Looking over the edge of the bed, she saw Kurt curled up in a sleeping bag on the ground. She blinked a few times; it looked like Kurt had put himself there strategically in case she needed him. The past few days were really nothing more than a haze, but she did have a few clear moments where she remembered Kurt helping her.

Reaching down, she carefully shook him. He jolted awake. "Keety are you alright?" his voice was concerned.

She blinked a few more times, "I'm...fine. In fact, I feel great." He stood and sat on the bed, placing a hand on her forehead. She sat silently as he gave her a quick check up. It was when he smiled she finally relaxed.

"Vell I do say you have made a complete recovery."

She smiled happily, "Yay!"

He laughed and stood; stretching his arms above his head and causing small cracks and pops to come from his stiff joints.

Kitty winced,"How long have you been sleeping on the floor?"

He yawned, "Bout a veek."

"I was sick for a whole _week_?!" he covered her mouth.

"Quiet Katze, you don't vant to vake the entire mansion."

"I can't believe you took care of me for an entire week." She said softly when his hand left her mouth.

He just shrugged, "Vhat vas I going to do?"

She shook her head, "Thanks Kurt."

He gave her a small smile, "No problem Katze." He crawled back into his sleeping bag, "Go back to sleep, okay?" she didn't argue, letting him go back to sleep.

"I love you." She whispered softly. She'd only admit to the dark, believing he couldn't hear her. Never would she get the courage to say it to his face.

With a sigh, she laid back down and closed her eyes, not seeing the smile that spread over Kurt's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, you're alive!" Evan cheered as Kitty entered the kitchen, followed by Kurt.

She rolled her eyes, "You're hilarious Evan."

He grinned, "So seriously, we haven't seen you or the K-Man in a week, we were sure blue boy had gone crazy and-" he was cut off as Kurt hit him over the head with his tail.

"Oops, sorry Evan." Spyke rubbed his soar skull, glaring at his blue friend who just shrugged before porting away.

"You know," Kitty ate of piece of the orange in her hand, "You _did_ have that one coming."

Evan groaned, "He went to fill my underwear door with ketchup or something didn't he?"

Shadowcat just shrugged as Kurt reappeared in front of the fridge.

Kitty and Evan watched him in confusion as Nightcrawler grabbed the mayo, pickles, mustard and ketchup. Turning and seeing their expressions he just grinned, "I'm not doing anyzing." He dispersed in a black cloud of smoke, but reappeared a second later next to Kitty.

"Almost forgot." He placed a kiss on her lips quickly.

When he pulled away, Kitty was stunned and Evan's jaw had dropped, "See ya!" he bamfed away.

Kitty felt a happy smile come to her face and pretty much skipped out of the kitchen.

Evan groaned again, "Now I know he's going to fill my underwear door with ketchup." His head landed on the granite counter top.

"Perfect."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Voila! What do you think and about the prank Kurt's playing on Evan, can't you just see the Fuzzy Elf doing that? XD

Please review!


End file.
